


Little Bun

by Arizt_Knight95



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, HiTrừng, JingYi Is XiChengs Love Child, Light Niecest, Light WangXian, Light XuanLi, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, No beta we die like wwx, OOC, light smutt, ซีเฉิง, 曦澄 - Freeform, 희징
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizt_Knight95/pseuds/Arizt_Knight95
Summary: At some point in their marriage, Jiang Cheng began preparing to cook a bun in the oven, when he finally succeeds, his biggest challenge will be how to tell his husband without scaring him or causing him to pass out.Can he do it?A small fic in honor of the XiCheng family and the beautiful baby boy JingYi, who is the most beautiful combination of Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng.Enjoy!
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my dear readers!  
> First of all a little reminder that English is not my first language, that is Spanish and if you are Spanish speaker you can find that version right here in my AO3!
> 
> ANOTHER CLARIFICATION IS:  
> I know that somewhere in here I mentions Nie MingJue as Nie HuaiSang's husband, you are under notice because I put it in the tags, ok? I do not want anyone complaining that there is mention of the Niecest, and you don't like it BECAUSE IF I MENTION IT.
> 
> This fic is for the JingYi-Is-XiChengs-Love-Child Event!!

He pursed his lips until they became a thin line and felt like his body was imprisoned by an enormous accumulation of emotions. He walked to the living room, he was the only one in the whole house except for his two pets: Tofu and Queen. Both dogs lay sprawled in one corner of the room, both wagging their tails excitedly.

"Uh, Don't say anything, ok?"

Tofu barked and displaying a funny expression with his eyes closed that caused a funny sound on Queen's part, as if he was snorting and ended up giving him a light blow to the head with one of his front paws.

Jiang Cheng watch them for a few seconds and then laugh at the behavior of both dogs, both were of Samoyed breed with the only difference that Queen was mixed with German shepherd. They were also both males, but apparently that had not prevented them from forming a bond more than a simple doggy friendship.

"Tofu, I know you are happy about the news but don't say nothing to your silly master, understand?" He had sat down on the edge of the sofa and motioned for both dogs to come closer.

Tofu emitted a soft growl and approached to rub his head against the Jiang's hands, the younger male received him with many caresses on the head and behind the ears, he then took the dog by the head and indicated him to pay attention. Tofu stayed still and raised his ears, but his seriousness was short-lived and he ended up sticking out his tongue and closing his eyes, a funny and somewhat silly expression.

Woof!

Queen barked and stood next to his partner to give him what might be called a head butt later turned his gaze to his master and gave him a solemn glance, as if he were assuring him that the fool of his Tofu was not going to reveal anything; sometimes Jiang Cheng could swear that both dogs could understand him perfectly.

Perhaps it was true that pets were a reflection of their masters.

"Well, I trusted both of you." He gave each one a caress and ended up arranging the gift on the coffee table, it was a simple cardboard box with a golden bow; after all it was the content of the gift that mattered.


	2. Home

He sighed for the tenth time and with his forehead on the steering wheel, he had been inside the car and in the parking lot of his house for at least five minutes, but before entering he needed to get a little out of that bad mood that had been choking him since he started his work hour.

Although he woke up with his beloved husband in his arms, that morning was ruined as soon as he arrived at his office and began to receive emails and calls from his clients and associates. He also had to review some plans and the projects that would be carried out in the coming month. The worst case scenario was having to attend a couple of _short_ meetings where nobody agreed on anything, because nobody wanted to compromise on anything, ¡stupid and illogical!

The only good thing of the day was lunchtime with his brother and friends, it was an hour that passed very quickly but he got to enjoy it between trivial talks and small discussions between A-Jue and A-Yao; and all because MingJue had called A-Yao "dwarf gremlin". He had to act as a mediator and calm them down while his younger brother ate quietly, already used to such discussions.

_"Than? It's not my fault that it upsets me!"_

_"No, of course not, my fault is"_

_"And it is so hard for you to accept that it is you who raises my blood pressure?"_ The Jin saw him outraged.

_"I do not understand how A-Sang can bear you, you are a brute!"_

_"Well, I do not understand how your husband endures you, surely you didn't do any witchcraft on the poor man?"_

Those kinds of discussions were something he had become used to and had been living with since his kindergarten years.

The good thing about the day was when his workday ended and he could go home. He was well received by his two pets in addition to the exquisite aroma of homemade food and the hugs of his grumpy kitten; his beloved Ah-Cheng received him with a hug where he whispered a "Welcome" and a kiss on the cheek, could there be a better thing than that?

Finally, once calmed down, he got out of the vehicle with a briefcase in hand and made sure to lock the car.

As every afternoon he came home he could hear the excited barking of his dogs, they always greeted him with licks and that day was no exception. When he opened the door he received Tofu in his arms, his face was moistened by his playful licks and it took little importance for the dog to rest his front paws on his chest.

"Tofu! Why so excited, boy? Did something good happen?"

The other dog, Queen, who remained sitting and watching them, answered instead with a somewhat serious growl but in warning to his companion.

"My Queen, has this humble server done something wrong to not receive some love from you?"

The dog cocked his head from side to side and after sniffing him a little, he got up and walked to the Lan to give him a couple of licks and receive some caresses from those two big and warmth hands; Lan Huan smiled at Queen's gesture, very moved by the other dog's actions. Finally, when both dogs were separated from his sight, the Lan went to the figure waiting patiently under the threshold of the door and with his arms crossed.

Queen and Tofu saw each other, one snatching the briefcase by the handle and the other closing the door to prevent mosquitoes from entering. They both knew that this moment was special among their humans so they left the briefcase on the ground and went to the back garden of the house.

"Ah-Huan, welcome"

The CEO of Lan Corps showed such a warm and sincere smile, one dedicated solely to that man who allowed him to live by his side. He walked over to him and put her arms around him, still with that silly smile like that stingray they saw in an aquarium on one of their first dates when they were just starting a relationship during high school.

"I'm home, my love"

Jiang Cheng relaxed his features and relaxed in the warmth of that hug, and imagining a mustard seed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clarification, this is not the end of the story! Remember that I have to publish it in both languages and I barely manage to finish half of it, besides that it is hard for me to have my eyes open, so tomorrow I will upload the remaining chapters.
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
